Contigo soy feliz
by uncleankle
Summary: Por casualidades de la vida  y un plan de Yui  terminamos un día de verano en mi casa. DEspués de tanto, por fin pude decircelo. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, resulta que eliminé dos de mis historias... Wanna play a game y mi unico YuiAzu, ¿por qué? Pues porque apestaban... Y resulta que voy a volver a escribir la shistorias que apestan.

Así que si se borran, pues no se preocupen. Y con la Cafetería Kotobuki si que tengo que arreglar cosas. ¿Conocen eso de Word que dice sinonimos? Pues resulta que me obsecioné con eso y por eso hay tantas palabras raras en esa, peor las corregiré yq uedará más fácil de leer.

Por ahora disfruten de esta, que era Wanna play a game, pero la cambié bastante. Le voy a agregar más adelante otro capitulo coin más acción (if you know what I mean), así que a leer!

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu. Tengo diecisiete años y estudio en la Preparatoria Femenina Sakura-gaoka, cursando el segundo año. Tengo el cabello corto de forma deportiva porque así me gusta, y no tengo qué preocuparme por peinarlo todas las noches, cuando me lo lavo, cuando no, y eso; prefiero una vida lo más relajada posible. Aunque, por eso y porque no me complico demasiado sobre mi aspecto físico, ni paso horas delante de un espejo maquillándome o algo así y mi forma de vestir, suelen decir que soy muy poco femenina.<p>

Eso me resbala. Así me siento bien, y no voy a cambiar por lo que piensen unos desocupados. Aunque, no voy a negar que una mujer femenina y delicada es algo muy agradable a la vista. Bueno, las mujeres en general, todas son diferentes y hermosas, y no sé que más decir porque no soy buena expresándome con las palabras, pero hay millones de adjetivos positivos para describirlas. Y aun no sé por qué me gustan tanto.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, o puede que antes, me he sentido particularmente atraída por las mujeres, y siempre me ha parecido algo tan normal y natural que nos e me hace tabú eso de la homosexualidad. En el amor no hay reglas, sólo se siente y fin. Pero no todo el mundo piensa de forma tan libertina, por eso es que a unas les cuesta más salir del armario.

Si tuviera que decir algo de mi personalidad, sería que soy muy hiperactiva y energética, la mejor baterista del mundo, y como todas las personas tengo defectos (que me da pereza enumerar, mucho más cambiarlos), pero eso sí, cuando una persona está conmigo, es imposible que no se ría.

Mi mejor amiga es la persona más bien intencionada y tierna del mundo, despistada como ella sola, pero siempre positiva. Hirasawa Yui. Juntas, somos el dúo dinámico y siempre vamos de locura en locura, riéndonos en cantidades exageradas y gozando cada minuto de esto que se llama vida. Toca la guitarra, pero siempre es fiel a su lema '_Aprende una cosa y olvida otra_', lo que me molesta cuando estamos por montar una canción.

Comparte mis preferencias y un día hasta hicimos una sesión de práctica cuando estábamos más pequeñas. Nada qué agregar de eso, fue solo un jueguito con fines educativos. No hay ni va a haber algo romántico entre las dos.

Basta de explicaciones sobre mí y vayamos a lo interesante aquí, mi vida amorosa. ¿Crees en esas chorradas súper cursis de amor _a primera vista_? Pues yo no lo hacía hasta que lo sentí. Ese día, Yui había pescado un resfriado (entonces eso de que a los idiotas no les dan resfriados es mentira) y yo iba caminando por el colegio sola. A unos diez pasos al frente mío, vi a una chica que nunca había visto, o si la había visto, siempre había sido una cabeza más entre la multitud. Ese día no.

Claro, por el ángulo sólo pude ver su espalda y cómo su cabello largo, lacio y negro caía natural. Nunca había quedado tan encantada por el pelo de alguien, pero no pude apartar la mirada hasta que se perdió entre el mar de cabezas.

A partir de ese día, empecé a buscarla entre la gente, tenía una inmensa curiosidad de conocer su cara y saber cómo era su peinado en la frente, habían muchas posibilidades: como el corte Hime de los animes, o recogido, o una diadema como yo, o… Pero aparte de eso, no tenía más idea de quién era.

Y cuando la encontré, descubrí que teníamos una clase en común. Rayos, y su cara era tan perfecta que mi corazón paró de latir (por cursi que suene), y era como el pelo de una muñequita de anime, y se movía de una forma tan… (Adjetivo que no me viene a la mente, pero me refiero a parecido a hermoso y perfecto juntos), que no podía dejarla de mirar.

El problema de cuando uno se queda viendo mucho rato a la misma persona es que los ojos son tan poderosos que atraen cosas, y ella la sintió y me la devolvió. ¿Qué puedo decir?, mirarla directamente era demasiado. Mucho en un solo día. Y sus ojos, joder, eran tan electrizantes que enserio me quitaban el aire. ¡Eran grises! ¿Qué ojos son de ese color? Y ahí se me fue el tiempo, aunque solo fueron como dos segundos antes de que bajara la mirada.

Y es uno de esos momentos en los que sonríes como tonto, y sientes que el mundo es simplemente perfecto. Agradeces que pudiste ver algo así, y estás tan drogado, tan relajado, que cuando se acaba la clase y sales al pasillo no te das cuenta de la rubia que tampoco te vio y te tumba por las escaleras.

La chica era lindísima, con ojos azules y piel pálida. ¿Hoy era el día perfecto? ¡Chicas lindas alrededor mío! Dicha chica 'extranjera' se disculpó mil veces, no le di importancia y me giré para buscar a la de ojos grises, y la encontré. Se puso pálida y se desmayó. Ni me alcancé a formular una pregunta cuando sentí algo cálido por mi frente. Me había reventado la cabeza.

Caminé tranquilamente hacia la enfermería. Bueno, la verdad no, sólo parecía, porque estaba preocupada por el desmayo de ella. Me recosté en una cama mientras la enfermera me atendía, y poco después trajeron a la de cabello-hermoso. Por al menos cinco minutos la tuve muy cerca, pero no le pude decir nada incluso cuando se recobró.

Xxxx

Desde eso tomé la manía de acosarla, aunque esa no fuera mi intención inicial. Simplemente no podía dejar de estar pendiente de ella. Era irresistible. Su cuerpo, su cara, su cabello, sus ademanes… La veía en todas partes, pero no era ella. Aparecía en todos mis sueños, siempre hermosa y lejana. Desde que descurbrí su nombre, no dejaba de escribirlo con todas las letras, caligrafía y colores que conocía. Acariciaba cada silaba de su nombre en la noche; en un murmullo, Akiyama Mio.

Según Yui, estaba enamorada.

Y podía ser cierto. Yo admitía que me gustaba (sería más tonta si no, después de tanto), pero _amor _es una palabra muy grande.

Xxxx

Le propuse a Yui en modo de juego una misión secretamente egoísta. Quería tener algo que le perteneciera a ella. Para mayor facilidad, algo que su mano hubiera marcado. Entramos a hurtadillas al salón después de clases, ella vigilaba mientras entre sus cosas buscaba. Me demoré más de lo previsto porque había dejado su chaqueta, no pude evitar olerla hasta memorizarme su espléndido olor. Más rápido porque venía alguien, tomé cualquier hoja. Misión completada.

Xxxx

Mis sentimientos por ella cada vez se solidificaban más, hasta el punto de saberme todas sus reacciones, la dirección de se casa, su teléfono correo electrónico y datos triviales como su cumpleaños –todo esto, gracias al espionaje, observarla cada vez que podía y un poquito de la ayuda de mi amiga-. Le tomé fotos a escondidas y las ponía con la alarma para despertarme con ella, en las noches abrazaba la almohada pensando que sería _Mi_ Mio y no podía sacarla de mi mente.

Pero eso sí que estaba raro. Joder, hasta me asustaba el nivel con el que la acosaba. Y empezaba a notar otros males del amor como sentirse solo, oprimido y triste. ¡El no poder decirle que la amaba, me carcomía el alma! Lo peor, era tener la certeza de que Mio era heterosexual, además de dificultarme las cosas, pensar que se iba a casar algún día, tener hijos… Ahh, odio pensar en eso.

También estaba lo que ella pensaría. No me importa que los demás me traten mal o 'me tengan miedo' (idiotas ignorantes, que no soy venenosa), pero si Mio. Había notado mi presencia, y mucho. Se ponía nerviosa e intentada hacerse más pequeña. Pero siendo realistas, eso era lo único que podía hacer, era lo único que podía hacer involucrándola: robarle miradas y memorizármela para mis sueños.

Xxxxx

Poco más tarde, descubrí que su mejor amiga era la rubia. Y era extraña. Cada que mi mirada se encontraba con la suya o me pillaba chequeando a Mio sonreía de una forma extraña y casi pervertida.

Hasta un día, cuando el profesor no llegaba, se acercó a mí y me saludó como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida.

- Hola.

- Eh… Hola.

- ¿Te llamas Ritsu, cierto?

- Sí… eso creo - ella se rió, yo la miré sin comprender por qué me hablaba -.

- Un gusto, Kotobuki Tsumugi.

- Tainaka…

Y creció el silencio. Yo nunca fui tímida, y no quería empezar en ese momento, pero no encontraba nada de qué hablar. Después, Mio se volteó buscando a Tsumugi, y se sonrojó cuando me vio. Poco me sonrojo, pero cuando Akiyama Mio lo hace (me mira), dejo de ser yo. Dejo de existir.

Sólo existe ella.

- …Así que… ¿Te gusta Mio-chan?

La miré con cara de ¿por qué se supone que debo hablarte, y más aun, responder a eso tan personal? Sí, por eso dicen que una mirada vale más de mil palabras. Ella seguía ahí, mirándome con esa sonrisa fantasiosa. Despejó un poco su mente, y volvió a hablar con voz calmada.

- No hay problema con eso…

El profesor llegó para romper ese extraño momento, y le tocó irse de mi sitio. Raro.

Más tarde, la llamada Tsumugi estaba riendo con Yui. Así que fue Yui, ¿eh?

Xxxxx

Pasó otro mes, que incluía las terribles vacaciones, y digo terribles porque no podía ver a Mio. Un día, a las once de la mañana aproximadamente, sonó mi celular. Era Yui.

- Hey Yui. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Yo, Ricchan! ¿Quieres ir a comer helado?

- ¿Al de siempre?

- ¡Sí, comandante!

- ¿Cuándo?

- Emm… -escuhé unos susurros y unas risitas mal disimuladas pero las ignoré-. ¡Dentro de media hora!

- Está bien. Nos vemos después.

Colgó. Me di una ducha y me puse lo primero que encontré. Pasé por el espejo antes de salir. Todo en orden, tan linda como siempre.

Sí, qué ego.

Yui estaba en una mesa dándome la espalda. No estaba sola. Para que me diera un infarto, estaba con Tsumugi… y Akiyama Mio, la única e inigualable. Yui me hizo señas para sentarme en la única silla disponible, al lado de Mio. Nos rozamos y se me erizó la piel. Era demasiado real para ser un sueño. Ambas nos sonrojamos, y ella se apartó unos centímetros, temblaba. Yo también, pero lo disimulaba; mi corazón estaba que se salía de su sitio.

- Ricchan, ella es Akiyama Mio-chan –presentó Yui, como si no lo supiera-. Mio-chan, ella es Tainaka Ricchan.

- Buenas –dije sonriendo tímidamente. ¡Gah, odio actuar así!

- Ho-Hola.

¡Moe Moe Kyun!

Traía unos shorts de jean y una camisa azul que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, unos tenis, y una especie de trenza mal hecha a propósito dándole un aspecto desarreglado genial. Sí, ese cuerpo era todo un afrodisiaco, su piel se veía tan suave, y su cabello tan perfecto, y sus ojos tan magnéticos… Verla me alteraba en todo sentido, claro que en el colegio no tanto, porque nunca habíamos estado tan cerca.

- ¡Ricchan! Vamos a pedir helados, ¿Cuál quieres?

- De chocolate está bien.

- ¿Y Mio-chan?

- Fresa -dijo en voz baja-.

Los helados llegaron, y todo fue bien, hasta que Yui exclamó un 'Oh'.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora, Yui?

- Ricchan, lo siento. ¡Acabo de recordar que le prometí a Ui estar en el almuerzo. Dijo que iba a traer a su mejor amiga, y me dijo que te invitara…

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Invité a Mugi-chan! –dijo sonando inocente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo entonces?

- No seas mala, Ricchan. ¡Estarás con Mio-chan!

Y vi a Yui sonreír orgullosamente. ¡Juegas sucio, Hirasawa! ¡Ya me las pagarás!

- Entonces nos vemos.

Xxxxx

-….

-….

-… Así que, te gusta el helado de fresa –dije para romper el silencio que se podía rasgar con un cuchillo.

- Pues sí…

- Y te gustan las fresas…

- …No tengo nada en contra de ellas… -casi exploto de la risa con eso, ¡era tan tierna!

- ¿No? Eso es triste…

- ¿Triste? –arrugó el ceño.

- Sí. Ya iba a decirte que armáramos una guerra en contra de las fresas… Peor ya que no tienes nada en contra de ellas, creo que tendré que encontrar a alguien más.

Estúpido argumento, peor era mejor que se fuera a casa de una vez, que se aburriera de mí. Podría ser la única oportunidad.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué contra las fresas?

- Porque… Nah, olvídalo. No sé ni qué estoy diciendo.

Asintió, no muy segura.

- Akiyama-san… ¿qué música escuchas?

- Eeto… rock...

- ¿Enserio? ¡Woahh! ¿Qué bandas te gustan?

- The Who…

- ¡The Who! ¡Ahí está mi baterista favorito!

Xxxxx

De alguna forma, Mio estaba disponible ese día. La invité a mi casa y ella aceptó. No había nadie, y ya se empezaba a sentir el hambre.

- Puedes ver tele mientras hago algo.

- Está bien.

Le señalé el sofá y se acomodó. En la cocina hice lo mío y no tardé mucho. Organicé la mesa y la llamé. Se sentó nerviosa, tal vez porque creyó que estaba invadiendo mi espacio de un momento a otro… pero ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado desde que la conocí? Tal vez tres y no había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

- ¿Qué tal está? -pregunté, llevando las bebidas.

- ¡Delicioso! -dijo con mucha efusividad- Digo… Está bastante bien.

Sonreí. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? No, esto era mejor que en los sueños, muy real. Se había sonrojado, y era un sonrojo que solo yo podía ver. ¡Nadie más! Estaba conmigo, solas. Me estaba brindando su importante presencia.

… Y si esto fuera un sueño, más o menos en este momento es que empieza la acción. Y parte recomendada para mayores de edad.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Me ahogué con la comida, y me sonrojé, creo. Me miraba tan intensamente, que se me dificultaba respirar. Pero la respuesta seguía en el aire, así que desvié el tema.

- Sólo que me acordé de una parte de un anime.

- Oh -sí, no esperaba que conocieras algo de anime-. ¿Cuál?

- Eh, Sono Hanabira…- respondí con cualquiera. Las probabilidades de que lo conociera eran mínimas, y se parecía un poquito a lo que estaba pensando. Carajo, no es momento para esto.

Mio se sonrojó y tomó gaseosa para disimular. No me digas que lo conoces. Nunca se debe sacar 'el lado pervertido' en la primera cita, como yo la llamo.

- ¿Qué, lo conoces?

- N-No…-Ajá, y yo nací ayer.

- ¿Cómo? La pequeña Mio no sabe mentir, pero sí ve animes no recomendados para su edad.

- ¡C-Cállate!

Moe Moe Kyun. Creo que nunca me cansaré de esto.

Xxxxx

- Bueno, no sé qué más hacer… ¿qué tal una película?

- Está bien.

Ya habíamos jugado videojuegos, hablado un poco para conocernos mejor, y seguía pensando que era un sueño inusualmente sano, y largo. No por eso, no lo disfruté al máximo.

Pero sin duda lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido fue poner una película de terror. Resultó ser que Mio era un gatito asustadizo (por favor, ¿tiene algo que no sea moe?) y en cada parte que salía sangre o alguien sufría –sólo… toda la película- se iba pegando más a mí hasta que terminamos abrazadas.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que a un tipo lo degollaron. Empezó a llorar, y yo para consolar no sirvo. Le acaricié el cabello y probé con algunas de esas frases de las películas. Enserio quería que se sintiera mejor de alguna forma. Entonces acaricié algo más que su cabello. Su piel era muy suave, su cara estaba escondida en mu pecho y su respiración me daba cosquillas. Se aferró a mí con más fuerza y las ganas de violarla eran fuertes.

Entonces como si estuviera en un trance, y no fuera del todo consciente de mis acciones, la besé. Bueno, creo que tocar mis labios con los suyos aunque fuera muy levemente se puede considerar un beso. Dio un salto hacia a tras liberándose de mi abrazo y se sonrojó completamente. Caí en cuenta de mi error.

- Aght… ¡Perdón! ¡No debí hacer eso! ¡Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer!

No respondió, y se demoró bastante para volver a levantar su cabeza. LA película siguió y no nos dimos cuenta. El ambiente estaba bastante denso, y era muy incómodo. Supe que aunque sus ojos estaban en el televisor ignoraba lo que pasaba porque salieron borbotones de sangre y ni se mosqueó.

Después vinieron los créditos del final y seguíamos en silencio.

- Joder… Perdón, ¿sí? –volví a hablar. Ni siquiera me miró-. No era mi intención besarte, sólo que como que perdí el control de mi cuerpo por tenerte tan cerca y…

- …¿Y?

- Pues… te besé –dije no muy segura y rascando mi cuello por detrás, maldita costumbre de inseguridad-.

- ¿Y te gustó? –preguntó tan bajito que enserio no sé si sí fue eso lo que dijo.

- ¿Eh? –Fue lo mejor que pude haber dicho.

Bajó su cabeza y el cabello le cubrió la cara. Se veía frustrada. Para una mejor imaginación de la escena, ambas estábamos en un sofá, ella en un extremo, yo en el otro. Vi que retorció su mano en un cojín, se movió muy lentamente hacia mí y tomó mi meñique con el suyo.

¿Y qué demonios iba yo a saber qué significaba eso si yo era la persona menos cursi del mundo? Mi corazón latió como a mil revoluciones por minuto, y sentí mi cara más caliente de lo normal. Después levantó su rostro y me miró.

Y me excité.

Era tan vulnerable, violable y moe al mismo… En sus ojos había tanto miedo, y sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y tenía un poquito de lágrimas entre sus largas pestañas. Se estaba mordiendo su labio, y su posición me dejaba ver un poco de lo que había debajo de su camisa.

Mierda.

Mi libido se activo y tuve que enterrar las uñas en el sofá para no tomarla aquí y ahora. Ni siquiera éramos amigas-amigas… Y para empeorar la reacción de mi cuerpo…

- Ri…Ritsu…

¿Alguien podría decir mi nombre de una forma más porno? No. Nunca. ¡Es que era tan inocente! Y para intentar despejar mi mente de lo molesto que se estaba volviendo algún lugar por allá abajo, abrí la boca.

- ¿S-Sí?

Y no sonó nada bien.

- Me... Me g-gustas.

- ¿E-Enserio?

Asintió débilmente. Me quedé un rato mirándola descifrando si era una broma o no. Después llegó mi parte racional y me dijo que una persona tímida como Mio Akiyama nunca diría algo así de charla. Menos a una extraña.

- Pues tú también me gustas.

Se sorprendió y me incliné para besarla. Tembló pero después se relajó y movió sus labios también. Me tomó por el cuello y yo por la cintura a ella. Pegamos mucho nuestros cuerpos y nada se sintió tan perfecto como ese momento. Desde que la conocí siempre me había preguntado a qué olía (¡oler su chaqueta no es lo mismo!), y ahora que lo conocía, junto a la calidez de sus brazos y el sabor de sus labios…

Dije mentalmente que me estaba volviendo realmente cursi.

Disfruté del inocente beso hasta que murió. Nos miramos y sonreímos, ambas más relajadas.

- ¿Entonces quieres que salgamos juntas? –pregunté, nada me haría más feliz.

- Sí.

Xxxxx

Todavía estaba relativamente temprano. Eran las siete de la noche, pero había sido un día cargado de emociones. Después de las repentinas confesiones, tomamos más confianza y hablamos para conocernos mejor.

Bostezó, y no necesité más para saber que estaba cansada.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

- Bueno.

En el camino a su casa, seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia y me indicaba el camino. No quedaba muy lejos de la mía, y sin embargo no lo sabía ni siquiera con mi trabajo de acosado- Digo, con mi inspección minuciosa de su vida.

Paramos enfrente de su casa. Sonreímos, ella más tímidamente que yo.

- Mmm bueno, así que nos vemos en estos días antes de entrar al colegio –le dije-.

- Sí. Te llamaré.

- También te llamaré.

- Dale.

- Ajá.

- Bueno…

Me hizo una seña insignificante con la mano y subió las escaleritas para alcanzar la puerta. Estaba sonrojada de nuevo. Qué linda.

- Espera, Mio.

- ¿S—Mm?

La había jalado de su muñeca para besarla. Y lo hice. Pero esta vez, le puse un bonus. Toqué sus labios con mi lengua y por la sorpresa le abrió la entrada. El paraíso… Y ella, pues me siguió el ritmo a pesar de los nervios que podía sentir. Fue muy tierno. Besarla y estar con ella siempre me envolvía en n mundo muy calmado y puro.

Como su corazón.

Me separé de sus labios pero no de su cuerpo, y la abracé fuertemente. Recosté mi cabeza en su cuello y la apreté mucho contra mí.

-Te amo, Mio.

La solté, y me fui. Ella se quedó en la entrada como pasmada, y cuando nos vimos a los ojos de nuevo, le guiñé un ojo, dediqué una de mis sonrisas y me fui del todo.

Hoy había sido el mejor día de mi vida.

No, de ahora en adelante todos serían igual de mágicos porque Mio estaría a mi lado. Y eso es todo lo que necesito.

* * *

><p>¡Comenten y me motivo para hacer más rápido la parte lemon! (que les interesa, supongo)<p>

Ahh, sí. Gracias por leer

No cambien de canal!


	2. Chapter 2

**Joj, casi que nooooo!**

**Bien, bien... Ahora ya terminé este fic, ahora a trabajar en los otros (en mi perfil está mi planeación)**

**Y aquí les dejo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Al principio ni yo misma lo podía creer. Era tan opuesto a lo que me habían dicho mis papás que debía ser, que le temí. Pero después no pude seguir ocultándolo y tuve que aceptarme. Y al aceptarlo, todo se arregló.<p>

Fue a finales de primavera que empecé a sentirme observada, y cuando encontré sus ojos, me volví adicta al caramelo. Así eran de puros, de claros y de dulces. Sus facciones eran suaves, y llevaba una diadema que le dejaba su frente despejada y dos mechones de cabello alrededor de su cara, enmarcándola. Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro cara a cara, creo. Y sentí miedo.

Miedo porque cuando vi sus ojos vi tanta curiosidad, alegría y libertad que sentí que podía hacer todo. Eso pasaba cada vez que nos mirábamos. Después llegó a mí un sentimiento que creí que no tendría nunca; una poderosa curiosidad.

De pequeña me habían dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato, y yo no quería ser aquel animal. Sin embargo, me moría de ganas por conocerla y saber por qué siempre estaba sonriendo, por qué siempre era tan positiva y tenía tantas ganas de vivir. Pero simplemente no podía hablarle, yo era su opuesto, y primero estaba la gran barrera de mi timidez.

Por lo menos descubrí su nombre, Tainaka Ritsu.

Y con el tiempo, esa curiosidad se transformó en algo más fuerte. La observé tanto que aprendí a conocerla, cómo reaccionaba, cómo se expresaba, como sonreía. Era una bomba de felicidad, y por eso la admiraba. Ritsu se veía tan libre y valiente, tan preparada para el mundo… quería ser como ella, y dejar a un lado mis temores para vivir al cien por ciento cada segundo. Para reírme sin miedo y expresarme sinceramente.

Pero seguía siendo Akiyama Mio, la más tímida de todas, a la que le cuesta hablar en público o con personas nuevas. Una estudiante A, criada en un hogar muy conservador, y rodeada de miedos. Nunca podría conocerla a fondo, nunca podría iluminarme con algún rayito de alegría de Ritsu. Así creía que sería la situación eternamente.

La vida, es tan rara que muchas veces no la entendemos, bueno, casi nunca. Y cuando quiere que tomes un giro drástico y cambies de mentalidad y forma de ser, cuando está decidida a darte experiencias nuevas, sólo síguela. Aunque sea difícil.

Y en mi caso, un día después de la escuela, un profesor me llamó al departamento para hablar sobre cosas académicas, lo de siempre. Y cuando terminamos la charla, caí en cuenta de que no traía mi chaqueta. Fui a mi salón, y desde el marco de la puerta vi a Ritsu al lado de mi escritorio. Agarró mi chaqueta y se la llevó a la cara. Pude ver su expresión muy bien, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba oliéndola, eso era raro. Después que la soltó agarró un cuaderno mío y le arrancó una hoja, la metió en su bolsillo y se acercó a la puerta. Salí corriendo y me escondí para no ser descubierta.

Ella y otra chica que era su amiga salieron corriendo. Esperé un momento para calmarme, y no entendí la razón. Lo que acababa de ver era perturbador.

No pude sacarme ese recuerdo de la mente por mucho tiempo, ni me dejaba dormir. Es que no le encontraba razón lógica, y los únicos pensamientos que parecían más cuerdos, eran los más aterradores. _En un colegio femenino se supone que no debe haber romances… Además no creo que Ritsu sea así._

Y cuando tienes problemas, ahí están tus amigos. Le conté a Mugi lo que había visto, y que no lo podía sacar de mi mente. Ella me confundió aun más, pero pude darme cuenta después de que lo que sentía por Ritsu no era solo admiración.

Escribí numerosos poemas sobre ella, sobre cómo me sentía, sobre nosotras. Sentía que con pequeños signos nos podíamos acercar más, con miradas, gestos, saludos. Pero de nuevo, mi timidez no me dejaba. Por eso solo podía abrazarla en mis sueños, y darle todo lo que le quería dar allí.

Mugi parecía apoyarme. Me animaba y me decía que si me abría un poquito más, mis sueños se realizarían, pero siempre estaba plantada la duda, ¿qué pasaba si no? No es como si tuviera algo que perder porque no éramos nada.

¡Igualmente sólo pensar en eso era aterrador!

Xxxxx

Y la oportunidad llegó. Un día después de haber salido de mis cursos de verano, Mugi me llamó a invitarme para comer helado. Y cuando llegué al lugar, Mugi estaba con otra chica. La identifiqué como la amiga de Ritsu.

- ¡Hola Mio-chan! ¡Soy Hirasawa Yui!

- H-Hola…

- No nos conocemos, pero también soy amiga de Mugi-chan.

-Ahh.

No pudimos hablar mucho porque en eso llegó una chica que hizo que se me acelerara el corazón y me entrara el pánico. Ritsu. Se sentó en la única silla disponible, a mi lado. Nos rozamos y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme. Salté inconscientemente y me alejé de ella, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo. Fallé miserablemente.

- Ricchan, ella es Akiyama Mio-chan –presentó Yui -. Mio-chan, ella es Tainaka Ricchan.

Cuidado y no voy a saberlo…

- Buenas –dijo sonriendo tímidamente. ¡Ah, me estaba hablando!

- Ho-Hola. –casi que no lo digo.

Y la detallé. Hoy su diadema era de otro color, tenía unos shorts, una camisa ancha, y esa sonrisa que me derretía. Estaba lindísima sin el uniforme. Por una eternidad, me quedé mirándola, mientras hablaba con Hirasawa-san sobre helados.

El problema fue cuando Yui se escabulló con Mugi de una forma despreciable. ¡Querían que estuviéramos solas! Tal vez Mugi le contó a Yui mis sentimientos, y… Si seguía pensando así, mi cabeza podría explotar y no sería bueno.

Xxxxx

Ritsu habló conmigo de cualquier cosa, no importando si tenía sentido o no, y se lo agradecía. Estaba intentado no aburrirme, pero yo nunca me aburriría a su lado. Era muy interesante descubrir su mundo, y cada vez se hacía más fácil hablar con ella.

En un punto era como si hubiésemos sido amigas toda la vida.

Me invitó a su casa y acepté. Esto no se veía todos los días. No había nadie, y eso me hizo sentir nerviosa, pero después pensé que era imposible que algo pasara. Ella es amigable con todo el mundo.

Cocinó algo mientras yo "veía" televisión, pero no estaba concentrada. Esto parecía un sueño, sólo que no era tan cursi ni había escenas comprometedoras como en los mangas. ¡Pero estaba en su casa! ¡Y estaba disponible sólo para mí en este momento! ¿Qué había hecho para mecer esto?

Xxxxx

La comida de Ritsu era el cielo. Ningún restaurante se podía comparar con eso. Me sonrojé por sonar muy feliz con mi respuesta cuando me preguntó qué tal estaba.. No me quería poner pesada y mostrar mi necesidad por ella, eso descartaría aun más las posibilidades de volver a hablarle otro día.

Y después ella rió de la nada. Le pregunté que era tan gracioso y me habló de un hentai yuri, creo que pensaba que yo no lo conocía. No es como si yo viera de eso… ¡pero sólo fue una vez! Y fue culpa de Ritsu, porque estaba fantaseando con ella, y después busqué en internet y…

Dios, me sonrojé de nuevo y con más intensidad. Intenté ocultarlo tomando gaseosa. Luego me imaginé a Ritsu viendo eso, y simplemente era… raro. Entre otras cosas. Tal vez mi mente traidora me lo recuerde más tarde.

- ¿Qué, lo conoces?

- N-No…-Levantó una ceja y sonrió molestándome.

- ¿Cómo? La pequeña Mio no sabe mentir, pero sí ve animes no recomendados para su edad.

- ¡C-Cállate!

Descubrió mi lado oscuro. ¿Ahora qué pensaría de mí?

Xxxxxx

Después de jugar videojuegos y hablar para conocernos mejor, Ritsu puso una película. Una de terror, y ver tanta sangre, oír esos gritos de dolor… ¡No podía soportarlo! Me hacía sentir acechada por una fuerza maligna todo el tiempo, como si estuviera expuesta y desprotegida.

Inconscientemente o no, terminé en los brazos de Ritsu. Y nada se sintió tan bien. Y de nuevo, en esa película degollaron a un hombre y no pude soportarlo. Ver tanto sufrimiento me ponía a llorar. Ritsu me consoló animándome con frases tiernas y acariciando mi cabello. Todo se relajó y olvidé la película. Lo único que existía era el calor y aroma de Ritsu, envolviéndolo todo. Me pegué más a ella y casi que ronroneo en su cuello, donde estaba mi cabeza. Acarició mis brazos y rodeó mi cintura.

Era como si estuviera en un trance. Todo muy calmado y lento.

Hasta que creo que me besó. Bueno, sólo sé que sentí sus labios sobre los míos presionando poco, pero fue suficiente para que todo mi cuerpo se mareara, y no pudiera escuchar algo más que mis latidos. Me alejé por la sorpresa y me sonrojé, todavía preguntándome si me lo había inventado o sí había pasado.

- Aght… ¡Perdón! ¡No debí hacer eso! ¡Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer!

Se disculpó. O sea que no había sido una fantasía. Y no sabía qué cara poner. Si ella sentía lo mismo y por eso lo había hecho, todo sería muy claro y no dudaría en lo que debía hacer (bueno, sí. Pero no tanto.); ahora bien, si lo había hecho inconscientemente y sólo por la conformidad del momento, estaría destrozada, y con más razón, no sabría qué hacer. Me quedé pensando en eso mientras miraba al televisor sin entender nada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya el ambiente estaba denso, y tenía miedo de que no me volviera a hablar.

- Joder… Perdón, ¿sí? –volvió a hablar. Ni siquiera pude mirarla-. No era mi intención besarte, sólo que como que perdí el control de mi cuerpo por tenerte tan cerca y…

- …¿Y? –Enserio quería saber por qué lo había hecho.

- Pues… te besé.

No parecía tan segura como siempre, así que supuse que le había importado. Ahora, ¿le gustaría repetirlo? Con eso ya sabría qué hacer, en parte.

- ¿Y te gustó? –pregunté tan bajito que temí que no me hubiera oído. Pensar era una cosa, actuar es otra muy distinta.

- ¿Eh?

No me escuchó bien. Bajé mi cabeza. Estaba pensando qué debía hacer. Y recordé que me había propuesto ir superando poco a poco mi timidez, debía tomar retos si quería que las cosas funcionaran como quería, aunque fuera difícil. Bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera soltar todo a la vez, mucho menos decir algo así de la nada.

Pero iba a dar pequeños signos.

Me moví como pude, y tomé su meñique y lo entrelacé con el mío. Ya era demasiado. Casi lloro. Sus manos eran cálidas y más pequeñas que las mías, intenté distraerme un poco del tornado de emociones de mi interior detallando otras cosas.

La miré, y sus ojos se pudieron algo vidriosos y me miró con frustración. No entendí lo que quería decir con sus ojos, ni quería por el momento, parecía peligroso y era como algo muy fuerte despertando.

- Ri…Ritsu.

Dije su nombre no sé por qué, tal vez para atraer su atención, porque parecía pensando en algo más. Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada inmediatamente sino después. Parecía que estaba recordando cómo hablar.

- ¿S-Sí?

- Me... Me g-gustas.

No pude creer que lo dije, mas no fue tan difícil como creí.

- ¿E-Enserio?

Estaba sorprendida. Pero seguí firme. Ya no había vuelta atrás así que asentí, igual tenía mucho miedo.

- Pues tú también me gustas.

Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa. Sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para besarme. Al principio me puse nerviosa pero cuando sentí de nuevo esa calidez sobre mis labios, me relajé y sólo correspondí. Se juntó más a mí, y nada podía ser así de bueno en la vida. Era como en los cuentos de hadas, la tomé del cuello y ella a mí por la cintura.

Me miró y sonreímos. Me preguntó que si quería que saliéramos juntas. Nada me haría más feliz.

Xxxxxxx

Nos quedamos el resto de la tarde hablando, riendo y abrazándonos. Pero habían sido tantas emociones en el día, que cuando bostecé se ofreció a caminar conmigo hasta mi casa. Ya en la puerta, sonreímos. Yo estaba nerviosa por despedirme. He visto muchas películas cursis en la vida, otras no tanto, y en esas que no, cuando se besan en frente de la puerta, sale el padre a sacar la basura y los descubre.

Por nada del mundo quisiera que eso me pasara. Si a mí me costó aceptarlo, no me imagino a mis padres.

Por eso cuando terminamos de hablar, le hice un gesto con la mano como de despedida y subí las escaleritas. La verdad si quería algo más emotivo, me sonrojé de sólo pensarlo.

- Espera, Mio.

- ¿S—Mm?

Me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló hacia ella. Casi me tropiezo por las escaleras, ella lo evitó. Me besó con tanta ternura como siempre, sólo que acarició mi labio con su lengua y por la sorpresa abrí mi boca, ella la metió. Estaba nerviosa porque nunca había besado a alguien así, y era torpe, pero ella me guió.

Después me abrazó fuertemente hasta calmar los latidos de mi corazón y relajarme del todo. Me dijo que me amaba y se separó sin darme tiempo para reaccionar. A unos pasos de distancia sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Suspiré hondamente y me sonrojé otra vez en el día. ¿Por qué Ritsu era tan linda conmigo?

Entré a mi casa y mi papá estaba en la sala viendo un partido de fútbol. Lo saludé pero no me prestó mucha atención. Saludé a mi mamá que estaba haciendo la cena y me preguntó sobre hoy. Dijo que quería conocer a mi nueva "amiga".

Subí a mi habitación y me lancé a la cama. Después de un rato mirando el techo, no sabía qué hacer: si llorar si reír, si gritar si brincar o qué. ¡Tantos sentimientos de alegría se desbordaban! Nunca me había sentido así, y en cierta forma era desesperante. Terminé gritando en mi almohada hasta que me calmé un poco, y ahí si pude dormir.

Xxxxxx

En la última semana de vacaciones salí un par de veces más con Ritsu, y cada vez estábamos mejor. El problema es que le encanta molestarme, y no puedo controlar la urgencia de pegarle un buen golpe. A pesar de todo, nos queremos demasiado, y cada momento juntas es memorable.

Pero ahora que el colegio había comenzado de nuevo, no tendría tanto tiempo para ella, o eso pensé. Después llegó esa idiota y se metió a mi casa todos los días después de la escuela.

No me gustaba besarla cuando mis padres estaban en casa, siempre quedaba la opción de que entraran y nos descubrieran. Tampoco estaba permitido ponerle seguro a la chapa, era en contra de las normas Akiyama. Ni estaba preparada aun para decirles eso ni salir del armario.

Aunque Mugi ya sabía sin necesidad de decírselo, y Yui también.

Empecé a ser más consciente de mí alrededor con este tipo de cosas desde que salí con Ritsu. Y por cosas me refiero a que Mugi y Yui también son _así_. Según entendí, Mugi tiene algo raro con a profesora de música y Yui estaba "cazando a una gatita", como ella lo explicaba. Ellas habían planeado lo del día de los helados para que saliera todo bien. Hmph, lo lograron.

Cuando le conté a mi novia (todavía no me he acostumbrado a esa palabra) el problema con mis padres, dijo que intentaría no hacerlo pero que no prometía nada. Y cada tarde siguió yendo a mi casa. Esperaba a que yo estudiara mientras ella hacía cualquier cosa como leer mangas o jugar con mi cabello -en esas ocasiones, se ganaba un golpe. Ella sabe cuánto me molesta eso-. Y al terminar, nos íbamos al parque, donde podíamos besarnos sin problema.

Hoy no había deberes. Así que fuimos directamente al parque. También estaba la opción de la casa de Ritsu, pero nos gustaba el aire libre, ver el cielo porque a veces podíamos admirar el atardecer. Nos ubicamos debajo de un árbol oculto por algunos arbustos para que no fuéramos como una atracción turística para los pervertidos ni un tema tabú de otras personas.

- Mio.

- ¿Hmm? –estaba recostada en su regazo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

- Hice algo para ti en clase.

- ¿El qué?

Sacó de su bolsillo un papel enrollado y arrugado, me lo entregó. Era un dibujo de ambas tomadas de la mano y sonriendo. Había una frase abajo que decía _"No te separes de mí nunca"_. Me senté y la abracé.

- Ritsu, te amo.

Ella se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que yo decía eso. El día de la confesión sólo había dicho que me gustaba, pero ahora que la estoy conociendo completamente y todo eso, sé lo buena que es. Sé que es más que atracción, y mis sentimientos son mucho más profundos.

Es amor indudablemente.

Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron. Me abrazó tan fuerte que tuve que pedirle que me soltara para poder respirar bien. Me tomó del mentón con su pulgar y me llevó a sus labios. No nos separamos fácil. Y después de tomar aire, volvíamos a besarnos. Lento, suave, tierno.

Recorrió mi cintura con sus manos y me pegó más a ella. Recorrí su cuello con las yemas de mis dedos y se erizó. Su cuerpo tembló y supe que era muy sensible. No sé por qué pero darme cuenta de eso de alguna forma me _activó_.

Me besó con más fuerza, con más movimientos y caricias de su lengua que cargaron más mi cuerpo, con más pasión. Más rápido, más difícil de resistir. Me concentré tanto en corresponder a su afecto que se me escapó un pequeño gemido en el beso. Ella sonrió molestándome y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió a mis mejillas. Su mano siguió por mi cuerpo y bajó a mis muslos. Empezó a tocarlo y me separé. Me daban cosquillas.

- Perdón, ¿te incomodé? –preguntó preocupada. Negué intentando pasar un sonrojo. – Si crees que voy muy rápido, dímelo. Puedo esperar.

Si es que es posible, me sonrojé más.

- Ahh… Emmm…

- ¡Aght, eres tan tierna!

Ritsu se lanzó encima de mí y quedamos contra el césped. Me abrazó de la cintura y respiró en mi cuello. Primero rió y después pegó su mejilla allí, también sentí su nariz y sus labios, pero no besaban, ella sólo estaba _reconociéndome._

Aspiró fuertemente y suspiró. Yo no me había movido aun. Siguió sintiéndome con sus labios, con su piel y con sus manos, de una manera tan fuerte y tan intensa, que no encuentro palabra para describirla. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, sólo se robaba mis suspiros y me devolvía calor. Sus manos me trazaban de nuevo porque su boca me borraba con cada beso que marcaba.

Sería más sencillo, pero sin dejar de ser complicado, sólo decir que estaba reconociéndome con su piel, re-dibujando lo que soy yo con lo que es ella. Y se sentía muy bien.

Excitarse no es la palabra adecuada.

Era algo más fuerte, no era tanto perversión ni necesidad física. Se sentía diferente, y no es que yo hubiera tenido otras experiencias antes… sólo había algo que me decía que sus movimientos y besos eran otra cosa más trascendental.

Sin embargo, sí supe allí de mi necesidad de ella. Se movía como las olas, iba y venía, juntaba su cadera contra la mía y humedecía mi piel con sus besos. Dejaba cosquillas y calidez, era lenta y delicada. Era un trance mareador como cuando estás en un barco y te sientes perdido, y todo lo que te rodea se mueve con aquél oleaje. El mismo cuerpo de uno también se mueve.

Susurró mi nombre unas notas más graves de lo usual, aun sin mirarme, creo que todavía sin abrir los ojos. Escondió su mano en la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Me besó con la misma calma y lentitud, con la misma pasión y fuerza. Era algo que las palabras no pueden decir, era un secreto entre amantes. Era movido, pero muy, muy suave.

Y así me enloquecía, y así sabía que quería más. Cada movimiento suyo hacía que una agradable onda recorriera todo mi cuerpo y se alojara abajo, acumulando cada vez más calor, más ganas, más deseo.

Me desabotonó la chaqueta, y coló su mano por la camisa. Acarició mi vientre y recorrió mi espalda. Me levantó hacia ella y besó mi mentón. Después mi mandíbula, luego mi cuello. Con sus dientes me removió el listón, me miró a los ojos y me derritió. Justo como ella; ahora eran caramelo derretido, que casi se podía probar en sus besos, que se podía detectar en sus caricias por dulces.

Tocó mi pecho con sus labios, primero buscando mis latidos y después saboreándolos por la parte accesible. Gemí en un suspiro. Ella seguía siendo tan delicada como siempre. Pero su delicadeza me había dejado en fuego puro. Cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar mi bra, recordé que estábamos en un lugar público, sobre el pasto. Y al paso que íbamos, no sé si podría evitar gritar.

La alejé de mí torpemente, y le pedí disculpas con una mirada; no tenía voz. Ella se demoró unos segundos en entender, pero sonrió con desilusión después.

Estaba intentando calmar mi respiración para poder volver a la normalidad y ponerme de pie, porque a como estaban las cosas ahora, mis piernas no respondían adecuadamente. Y lo más incómodo es que estaba muy sensible.

- Mio…

-¿Ahh? –sip, todavía estaba jadeando. Era la primera vez que Ritsu me hacía sentir así.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Mis padres vuelven tarde hoy.

Me sonrojé, sería ir para hacerlo, pero no iba a negar que me moría de ganas. Asentí. Se levantó y me tendió su mano para ayudarme. Yo temblaba. Lo bueno es que su casa quedaba cerca.

Y aunque el camino se me hizo eterno, y hasta fue un infierno caminar en ese estado, llegamos. Le temblaba la mano al abrir la puerta y cuando lo logró me jaló al interior rápido. No esperamos para subir a su habitación, sino que me lanzó a la cama del cuarto de huéspedes, en la primera planta.

Yo también la deseaba ahora.

Le quité su diadema y su flequillo tapó un poco sus ojos, le daba un aire más misterioso. Estaba encima de mí, con sus brazos apoyados a mis lados y una de sus rodillas entre mis piernas. Mi cuerpo se movió en automático cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía frotarse con la pierna de Ritsu.

Se sonrojó cuando me sintió, y yo más por mi atrevimiento.

Es tu culpa, Ritsu. Fuiste tú la que me puso en este estado de todas formas.

Me besó mientras yo gemía sin darme cuenta y la agarraba de los hombros. Enserio que no sabía dónde poner las manos, y ese movimiento se sentía muy bien. Ritsu, mientras tanto, removió el resto de la chaqueta, y la dejó a un lado. Me abrazó en el beso y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Ritsu también se frotaba contra mi pierna. Eso me encendió más. Ella estaba muy mojada. Bueno, yo no era quién para hablar.

Le quité también su chaqueta y su listón, quedamos iguales. Ya no había tanta ropa, pero igual era asfixiante. Necesitaba sus caricias más reales, no censuradas por la ropa. Ella también pareció estar pensando lo mismo porque desabrochó todos los botones de mi camisa y la retiró. Antes de que el cambio de temperatura me afectara, me protegió con sus brazos y abrazó.

Cuando me soltó un poquito, aunque igual seguíamos a sólo centímetros de distancia, desabrochó mi bra y me sentí mejor y más libre por un segundo. Eso fue antes de sentirme avergonzada de mi cuerpo y querer cubrirme con todas las fuerzas de mi ser. Es muy vergonzoso estar semi-desnuda ante tu novia por primera vez.

Ella tomó mis muñecas y me lo impidió. Sonrió tranquilizándome y me besó la nariz.

- Eres muy hermosa, Mio. Y yo quiero verte.

Su voz sonó increíblemente seductora. Su aliento chocó contra mis labios me retiró de su agarre. Jalé su camisa para indicarle que también quería verla a ella, mientras me tapada con la otra aunque fuese un poco.

Agarró mis dedos y los dejó en sus botones. No dudé en removérselos y la prenda se deslizó por sus curvas camufladas en sus ropas desorganizadas usualmente.

Me atonté con su cuerpo. Primero lo detallé todo y después quise tocarlo con todo lo que tenía. No me dejó observarla mucho, porque me pegó con ella en un abrazo endemoniadamente caliente y escalofriante. Digo escalofriante porque sus senos se frotaban con los míos cuando mientras caderas se movían y sentir sus pezones contra los míos con tal fuerza era el paraíso.

Y el infierno.

Ya había sido suficiente y quería que me tocara más abajo. Quería arreglar tanto calor y expulsarlo. Era desesperante y difícil soportarlo. Su pierna me ayudaba, pero iba a necesitar más de ella.

Jaló mis medias y la quitó, después mi falda. Sentía como si tuviera un ejército de hormigas ahogándose en mis calzones al momento en que me separó de ella para retirarla. Torpemente se la logré mutar a ella también y nos miramos antes de retirar con vergüenza la única prenda que quedaba.

Cuando sentí sus dedos jalándola, gemí. Después sus dedos presionaron mi clítoris y me retorcí. Sí, se sentía muy, muy bien, pero no quería que me viera ahí. Le quité sus calzones también, la llevé para mis labios y la besé con brutalidad. En parte para camuflar mis gemidos que se estaban volviendo bastante estruendosos.

Me frotó y me tocó, me acarició y después mi mente se borró. No se describía, sólo se sentía. Se podía decir qué me hacía, pero no cómo se sentía.

Introdujo un dedo, y allí dentro tocó un punto que me hizo perder todo el sentido de la realidad y del tiempo. Me mareaba pero me desesperaba a la vez. Era como algo que quería que parara porque de alguna forma dolía, y aun así deseaba que tocara más fuerte, más rápido. Ni hablar de cuando arqueó su dedo, me volvió loca.

Entonces yo también la toqué a ella. Dejó de mover sus labios y gimió. Dios, que estaba húmeda. Mis dedos se resbalaban fácil en ella. Era muy bueno hacerla sentir bien. Con cada movimiento de mis dedos reaccionaba, ya fuese saltando, gimiendo o gruñendo.

La estimulé. Me estimuló. Y alcanzamos el clímax.

La tierra tembló y dejé de estar atada a mi cuerpo por un instante. Después del estremecimiento de mi cuerpo, y contemporáneamente el de Ritsu, cayó sobre mí y nos abrazamos.

- Gracias… por estar conmigo. –susurró, estaba cansada. Yo más.

Me dormí después de que Ritsu se arropó junto a mí y me abrazó.

Xxxxxx

Desperté sin saber donde estaba. Era un cuarto muy pequeño, sólo con una cama y no estaba en mi base de datos de los cuartos en los que he estado. Después sentí que estaba desnuda y recordé lo que había pasado. Fue inevitable no sonrojarme.

Cuando la vergüenza pasó en su mayoría, caí en cuenta de que Ritsu no estaba. Ella se había dormido a mi lado, pero ya no se veía por allí. Encontré mi uniforme tirado por todos lados y me lo puse rápidamente. Abrí la puerta para buscar a Ritsu y en la sala estaba toda la familia Tainaka.

Me sorprendí de verlos, porque casi nunca están en casa, y menos todos reunidos en la mesa comiendo. Con que ya estaba así de tarde. Rayos, mis padres me van a matar.

- Hey, Mio. Siéntate. –dijo Ritsu y me hizo señas de la silla a su lado. Había un plato servido.

- ¿Qué? No… Mis padres…

- Ven. No te preocupes que llamé a tu casa y les avisé que te habías quedado dormida por todo el estrés de las pruebas.

Parpadeé varias veces. Ritsu es muy inteligente, además de explicarme lo de mis padres para tranquilizarme, me dijo sutilmente la excusa ante sus padres de porqué estaba yo aquí dormida.

Me senté y saludé a sus padres. La comida de Ritsu es deliciosa, siempre me maravillo cuando la como.

- Así que, estabas muy cansada, Akiyama-san. –dijo su madre.

- Ahh sí, no me di ni cuenta de cuando me dormí.

- ¿Mucha actividad física? –preguntó el padre.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté. Ritsu había explicado que era por los exámenes.

- Ricchan es una chica muy energética…- dijo la madre.

Parpadeé varias veces de nuevo. ¿De qué me hablaban? No respondí ni tampoco Ritsu, no entendimos. O bueno, esperábamos que no se estuvieran refiriendo _a eso_. Se quedaron en silencio y seguimos comiendo. Después Ritsu recogió los platos, cuando iba a la cocina…

- Ricchan, se te cayó el listón de Akiyama-san.

Al escuchar nuestros nombres juntos, Ritsu y yo miramos al suelo. Era verdad que era mi listón, Ritsu tenía el suyo puesto y yo no sabía nada del mío desde el parque. Dios mío, Ritsu lo había tenido desde eso y se le tenía que caer al frente de sus padres.

Me sonrojé y Ritsu rió nerviosamente. Lavó los platos mientras yo seguía en la silla del comedor. Sus padres fueron a la sala y me dijeron que los acompañara. También llamaron a su hija cuando terminó.

- Entonces, ¿cuánto llevan juntas? –preguntó casualmente el padre.

- No sé, creo que dos meses. –respondió mi novia de forma despreocupada.

- Ay, Ricchan. ¡Eres igualita a tu papá! – Exclamó la señora Tainaka.- ¿Tan despistada que no sabes siquiera cuando se confesaron?

Me sonrojé. No quería estar aquí en este momento. No quería hablar de mi relación ni con mis padres ni con los de Ritsu.

- Eh… No me acuerdo ahora, pero la tengo anotada, mamá.

- Bueno, sólo sé buena con Akiyama-san.

- Amor, deja las formalidades que somos familia –dijo el hombre-. ¿No te molesta que te llamemos Mio?

- Ahm, no. No se preocupe.

Para ellos fue algo muy normal y me trataron muy bien. Sospecho que sabían de las preferencias de su hija desde antes. Cuando terminamos la charla, Ritsu caminó conmigo hasta mi casa.

- Perdónalos, sólo están emocionados de verme feliz con alguien.

- Ah, no te preocupes. Son buenas personas. Me agradan.

- Tú también les agradas. Créeme que no sé cómo se dieron cuenta, pero…

- Ya no importa. Ellos prometieron no decirles a los míos aun.

Una esquina antes de llegar, me abrazó por un rato y después me besó. De nuevo, con esa ternura suya y con mucho amor; así era Ritsu conmigo, así era la chica que yo sólo podía ver. Frente a los demás era una hiperactiva baterista, frente a mí era todo un mundo. Nos separamos y nos volvimos a besar.

- Te veo mañana, Mio.

- Ajam.

- Y no olvides que te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

Besó mi mejilla, me sonrió y salió.

Xxxxxx

No pude dormir esa noche, daba tantas vueltas en la cama que no hubiera sido una sorpresa haber terminado mareada. Fue porque no podía dejar de pensar en Ritsu y me sonrojaba, también sentía mariposas en mi estómago. Ya sea para organizar mis pensamientos o algo más (como que Ritsu me hacía mucha falta) empecé a describir todo lo que recordaba de ella en mi cabeza. Empecé por su sonrisa, seguí con sus labios, y así hasta los ojos.

- Caramelo…

Y de eso salió una nueva canción. Tokimeki sugar.

Xxxxx

_Caramel sauce for you, dearest  
>Granulated sugar, brown sugar<br>Caramel sauce for you, dearest  
>Maple, honey, fine-grain sugar <em>

_Caramel sauce just for you  
>My heart is also caramel sauce<em>

_Even if it gets a little burned  
>Your flame will make it delicious<em>

_I'm a pastry chef of love  
>For you, who's moderately sweet<br>I'll make a homemade sauce  
>Even though I've been watching you all along<br>Why haven't you noticed?  
>If you want a taste, just say so, okay?<br>You've got some on your cheek!_

_My true feelings are custard pudding  
>The secret hidden flavor is throbbing sugar<br>My true feelings are custard pudding  
>Brown sugar syrup, thin sugar, manuka honey<em>

_Why has this caramel sauce become bittersweet?  
>I'll just fix it with some more sugar<em>

_Since I don't have a measuring spoon  
>I'll season it myself and make it delicious<em>

_I'm a pastry chef with a sweet tooth  
>Just thinking about you<br>Saturates my heart  
>But, you see, where I am right now<br>I don't plan to use my voice  
>If I dream an extremely sweet dream<br>I'll be happy tonight I've got everything sweet inside the cupboard  
>It can't be beat once I boil it down<br>Heartbeat bittersweet  
>Fantasy eternity<br>Dizzy dizzy sympathy, I'm feeling it!  
>Just 'cause...I'm a pastry chef of love<br>For you, who's moderately sweet  
>I'll make a homemade sauce<br>Even though I've been watching you all along  
>Why haven't you noticed?<br>If you want a taste, just say so!_

_I'm a pastry chef of love  
>Just thinking about you<br>Saturates my heart  
>Someday we'll meet eye to eye<br>And at that time, my concoction will be ready  
>It'll be the most delicious thing ever<br>You've got some on your cheek!_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

- ¿Satoshi, hijo? ¿Por qué estás afuera?

- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! No soportaba estar ni un segundo más allá adentro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Otra vez se metió ese peje-lagarto?

- No… Es que…

- ¿Otra vez se dañó el televisor y te perdiste My Little Pony?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es a mi hermana a la que le gusta, no a mí!

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que…

- ¿Podrías decirlo más fuerte, hijo? No te escuchamos.

- Es que Ritsu y una….

- ¿Que qué?

- ¡Que Ritsu está con una chica ligando!

- Ohh.

- Bueno, ya hablaremos con ella más tarde.

- Espera, espera, amor.

- ¿Qué?

- Hagámoslo más divertido. Si Ritsu sale con mordiscos y colorados, les damos una charla vergonzosa de educación sexual y si no, pues las dejamos en paz.

- ¡Eres malo! Yo igual quiero molestarlas diciéndoles cosas de doble sentido.

- Pero linda, la charla siempre las mata de pena.

- Tienes razón, es muy gracioso ver sus caras.

* * *

><p>Primero, nunca me quedan bien los omakes! Rayos, ese es mi punto debil. Pero lo agregué porque quería dar una idea de cómo lo supieron los padres de Ritsu...<p>

La letra de la canción está en inglés, porque no me gustaron las traducciones que encontré...

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
